Marking possessions
by GACLuvr666
Summary: A bunch of Oneshots about Harley and Joker dealing with jealousy in their sick demented and twisted relationship. WARNING does contain adult scenes! HarleyxJoker, HarleyxBatman, The CreeperxHarley JokervsBatman, CreepervsJoker (Batman adventures)
1. Chapter 1

Harley was busy preparing drinks and nibbles for her beloved Puddin and his henchmen "I hope he likes em I worked so hard today" she said proudly.

**_In Joker's study_**

The Joker was running blueprints past some mobsters in order to pull yet another scheme when he heard a knock on the door "What?!" he yelled angrily pissed off that he was being disturbed.

Harley opened the door nervously "M...Mistah-J I brought you some snacks and Booze to keep ya going since you're so busy" she said her voice quiet with a hint of fear.

The Joker smiled "Thanks Harls just place it on my desk" he said gesturing her to approach with his hand.

Harley came over and placed the whiskey glasses and 2 bottles on the desk along with a collection of chutney's and cheeses to snack upon. as she did so her suit tore along the side of her chest making her blush and jolt backwards "S...Sorry Puddin I've been meaning to get a new one I SWEAR!" she cried worriedly in case he was mad.

The Joker was shocked by this a little but also aroused by the flash of her tender flesh "That's ok Pooh I'll have another one made for you" he said patting her head.

As she left she was unaware that the two mobsters were eyeing her up and down like a piece of meat in a butchers. She was a very attractive young woman but only had eyes for her beloved Mistah-J.

The Joker saw the two men staring at his little Harlequin and frowned "Something on your MIND gentlemen?" he said icily his eyes turning dark.

"No nothing just your Hench-girl is quite the looker aint she" the first guy chuckled his eyes filled with lust.

The Joker glared at the man his eyes hard and cold "REPEAT what you just said I didn't quite get that it sounded like you were insinuating that you were INTERESTED in MY Harley" he said darkly.

"Well yeah she's a cutie for sure and if you're willing to share I mean I'd love to have some fun with that little minx I mean blonde's have always been my thing" the guy chuckled unaware that The Joker was close to exploding.

The Joker opened his desk drawer and pulled out a gun and pointed it at his head "Here's my answer" The Joker said darkly and shot him point blank through the head to which the guy collapsed blood pouring onto the floor. He looked to the 2nd mobster "Well what about you?!" he said his eyes cold and empty.

"No way man she...she's yours!" The 2nd mobster said nervously.

The Joker smiled widely "Good then its settled go tell your boss our agreement and take that guy with you as a warning to YOUR boss not to even TRY going near MY Harley" then showed him out and watched him race off into the night.

**_That evening_**

Harley was going over some private designs for a NEW Harlequin design that was more sexy and revealing but would be for her Puddin and NOBODY else. Kinds like a sexy time outfit when they were busy screwing around in the bedroom.

The Joker walked in and sat on the bed "Hey Harls what ya up to sugar cakes?" he said kissing her cheek lovingly then began to strip for bed.

Harley smiled "Just sketching designs for my new costume Puddin and I had a few ideas to modify my original design" she giggled.

"I see like what?" he said suspiciously as he was aware of Harley's imagination.

Harley hesitated then showed him the design and he just about had a nosebleed "HARLEY THAT DESIGN!" he cried in shock.

Harley smiled "Do you like it Puddin?" she said smiling sweetly.

The Joker glared angrily a large frown spreading across his face "YOU WHORE WERE YOU REALLY GOING TO WEAR THAT IN PUBLIC!" he screamed with pure rage.

Harley panicked "Wait a second Puddin it's not like that I SWEAR!" she said fearfully holding her sketchbook close to her chest.

"Oh yeah then what's with this slutty design hmm?" he snapped backhanding Harley causing her cheek to swell rapidly.

Harley began to tremble but wasn't about to give up on her explanation "It...It was for YOU Puddin Y'know during the evening when it's just you and me...ALONE" she said quietly.

The Joker was stunned and slightly touched that she had thought of all this for HIM. He began to feel quite guilty for slapping her so hard "Harley" he said gently approaching her.

Harley backed away fearfully afraid of what he would do "I'm SORRY Puddin I'll throw it away it was STUPID of me to even suggest it" she sniffed tearfully.

The Joker cupped Harley's cherub face in his hands gently but she didn't look at him afraid of his next gesture towards her "Harley you're so sweet that sounds like a perfect idea" The Joker cooed kissing her cheek.

Harley blushed "Mistah-J I..." she stammered nervously.

The Joker pulled her close to him "Tell you what baby I'll help you make it that way it will turn out exactly how I like it and I know you'll suit it however..." he said his voice becoming sharp "If you even so much as SHOW IT to another man BESIDES me I'll beat you to kingdom Kong GOT IT!" he said his eyes cold and sharp.

"Y...Yes sir" she said quietly and obediently.

The Joker smiled "Good girl now give daddy some sugar" he said to which the pair shared a passionate kiss.


	2. C2: Bad girl and Batman

Harley stood on the rooftop of a building sadly yet again she and The Joker had been in yet another argument with the SAME result as always. The memory was still fresh in her mind and hurt to remember.

**_Flashback_**

_"L...Look Puddin I'm sorry I really didn't mean to!" Harley said fearfully backing away._

_"SORRY doesn't cut it you worthless dame!" The Joker raged angrily._

_Harley had accidentally burned a hole in one of The Joker's suits with the iron because Rocco had burst in on her humming to herself causing her to drop the iron and wreck his suit. Instead of owning up to it he had run off leaving Harley to be blamed yet again._

_"You really are a good for nothing bitch Harley!" The Joker fumed and grabbed her hat by and threw her out the door into the mud._

_**Now**_

Harley wiped her eyes sadly "Geez I get blamed for EVERYTHING and half the time it aint even MY fault!" she sniffed tearfully. She stood there sobbing for a good half an hour until she heard a sound behind her "WHOSE THERE!" she yelled defensively getting into a fighting stance.

Batman appeared from the shadows "Relax Quinn it's just me" he said sternly. His face became somewhat more concerned "I couldn't help but notice you were CRYING just now" he said gently.

Harley panicked "ME CRYING?!" she laughed falsely "Oh Bats you kidder me CRYING that'll be the day" she said trying to hide her pain.

Batman said nothing but approached Harley and hugged her gently "It's ok to cry Y'know I'm NOT The Joker I won't bully you for showing weakness".

Harley froze still shocked by his words then began to tremble and before she knew it she was clinging to Batman and sobbing loudly "WHY?! Why does it HURT so much I TRY and be a GOOD lover for him but always get ABUSE it's just not FAIR!" she wept tears spilling down wrecking her clown make-up.

Batman couldn't help but pity Harley she was a pretty, quick witted and intelligent young woman I mean sure she had her blonde moments and was clingier than the usual woman but she was YOUNG and in LOVE. He put his arms around her to comfort her hesitated then said "Harley I KNOW we're enemies but for ONCE would you like to FEEL what it's like to be TRULY LOVED?" he said gently tilting her head back.

Harley looked up at him her white face paint was smeared from the tearstains "Y...You really MEAN it?" she sniffed.

Batman smiled "I never lie about this sort of thing" he said wiping away her tears.

**_At Wayne manor_**

Harley was in the bathroom she had removed her Harlequin suit and was in the process of washing off her make-up. She felt uneasy about what she was about to do but she had always kind of had a crush on Batman for a while now.

She looked in the mirror and gazed at her reflection it was strange looking at herself without the clown make-up and mask since she wore it 24/7. She was back to being Harleen Quinzelle just with bunches and a more natural look. Harley turned her head from side to side then pulled out her bunches letting her blonde hair fall like a golden waterfall to her shoulders. It sort of hurt when it was relaxed as she was so used to the usual style. She pulled on a white towel robe and left the bathroom casually her hair still partially wet.

Bruce was on his bed relaxing with a glass of red wine then looked up and smiled as Harley appeared from the shadows. water droplets ran down her neck and to her chest making her look sexy making him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Harley asked curiously placing her hands on her hips.

"I can see why Joker likes you so much you have a truly amazing figure and you are very cute" Bruce chuckled.

Harley blushed "Whatever he don't appreciate my goods anyway he's always busy with work anyhow" she said crossly walking over to the bed.

Bruce grabbed her arm as she got closer and pulled her onto the bed so she landed on her back so he could gaze upon her with delight. He unfastened her robe slightly flashing cleavage and her upper thigh making her blush.

"A...Are you always this forward?" Harley stammered nervously since The Joker was always forceful but NEVER gentle.

Bruce began to kiss her neck and stroke her inner thigh gently then whispered into her ear "Only with my PERSONAL favourites" and then nibbled her ear making her shudder.

Harley wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck tightly as if she was going to be torn away from him then and there "Please make me FEEL it! Show me what it means to be loved" Harley begged her eyes longing.

Bruce smiled "Now how can I refuse if you make a face like that" he chuckled and leaned forward kissing her passionately.

**_At Joker's hideout_**

The Joker burst through the door "HARLEY DADDY'S HOME!" He cried loudly. He had been out gambling with 2 face and penguin to blow off his steam after the incident involving one of his suits. The Hyena's ran up to him licking his face to which he petted them and then shooed them off.

Usually Harley would have come running by the sound of his voice but she didn't appear so he searched their room and the bathroom in case she was sulking or taking a bath/shower. After a failed attempt to find her he stormed off to his office to call the weed in case Harley had moped off to her for comfort.

**_Phone call_**

_"Hello?" Ivy said casually._

_"Yo weed it's me Is Harley there?" The Joker said down the phone sharply._

_Ivy grumbled crossly "Oh it's you clown I thought I told you to stop calling me after the last fiasco you caused and NO Harley isn't here did you two have a fight again?" she asked sounding concerned._

_The Joker sighed heavily "Sort of she burned a hole in one of my suits with the iron and I haven't seen her since I threw her out to think over her actions" he said crossly._

_Ivy muttered something about him being a brute but then said "Sorry to disappoint you Joker but Harley isn't here but I'm sure she'll come back I mean she ALWAYS does" she said and hung up._

**_Now_**

The Joker slammed down the phone "SHIT! Where could that useless bitch have gone?" he snarled angrily. He slumped into his chair and poured himself a whisky "Damn it Harley where did you GO?!" he muttered.

**_At Wayne Manor_**

Bruce was thrusting in and out of Harley moaning pleasantly as he did so "Jesus Harley you're so fucking tight" he groaned enjoying the feel of her pussy around his erect penis.

Harley herself was moaning loudly and clutching the bed sheets while lying on her back and enjoying the feel of Bruce pounding in and out of her "Oh...Oh baby...You feel so...ah...good...P...Please keep going...faster...harder...oh yeah!" she cried sweat running down her body and panting heavily.

Bruce grabbed her boobs and began to grope them hard making Harley even more horny and her pussy wetter than ever "You're so great...Oh Quinn...Damn it..." he moaned loudly moving faster.

Eventually a familiar feeling came over the pair of them as they began to reach their full pleasure limit.

"Harley I...I'm Cumming!" Bruce cried loudly as he continued to pound her like crazy.

"M...Me too bats...please...please cum inside me...fill me up I BEG you!" she cried. The pair climaxed together and cried out in pure lust and pleasure as they released their semen and pussy juices.

**_After_**

Bruce lay on his back his upper torso resting on a pillow and his hands behind his head to support him. His upper torso was uncovered flashing toned muscles while his lower groin was covered by a sheet. He was still wearing his mask but the rest of his costume lay on the floor in scattered piles.

Harley was pressed against his chest her arm touching his left side holding him tightly as if he were about to vanish into thin air. Her hair was lose and flowing over her shoulders "Bat's thanks for that it made me feel better than I have done in years" she said tearfully.

Bruce ruffled her hair "Don't mention it Quinn it can be our little secret" he chuckled.

Harley sat up the sheet falling down covering her perfect breasts but she didn't seem bothered "I best get going before Mistah-J becomes too suspicious" she said climbing out of the bed.

Bruce got up and grabbed her wrist "Quinn don't go back to him you'll die for sure of you do!" he said concerned.

Harley smiled sadly "I aint got no other choice Bats where else am I supposed to go?" she said and pulled on her Harlequin suit and underwear.

"You COULD stay here" he said kindly hoping she would accept his offer.

Harley finished painting her face and pulled on her hat and mask "Can't do that Bats though I wish I could I REALLY do but my Puddin is just the guy I'm supposed to be with". she said smiling sadly.

"And why is that?" he said looking curious.

Harley laughed sadly tears welling up "Coz we're both a bit crazy and lonely" she said then kissed Batman "I'll come visit again soon when I need ya I PROMISE" she said winking.

Batman chuckled "I'll keep your word for it" he said.

**_That evening_**

The Joker was heavily drunk and still moping over Harley's absence in his office "Damn it Harley you stupid bitch!" he muttered.

"Puddin?" Harley said in a shocked tone as she appeared in the doorway to which the Hyena's ran up to her and she stroked them and ruffled their heads lovingly.

The Joker looked up and gestured her to approach him with his index finger his eyes sharp to which she obeyed. When she was next to his desk he gestured for her to sit on his lap to which she gently sat on his lap and stroked his face.

"Hey Puddin you look really pissed you want me to take you to bed for a rest?" she asked worriedly.

The Joker gazed at her beautiful azure eyes and then pulled her close to him in a tight hug shocking her "Don't...Don't run off again" he muttered drunk.

Harley smiled and stroked his green hair "I won't Puddin I promise" she whispered gently.

The Joker smashed his lips onto hers suddenly consuming her in a kiss to which she returned passionately enjoying her lovers affection.

"I'm sorry Bats" Harley thought to herself "But I just CAN'T leave him".


	3. C3: Never yours Always his

Harley came to feeling lightheaded the last thing she remembered was being chased by the Creeper down a dock walkways and a giant wooden crate crushing her knocking her out cold and that was all. She looked around and found her arms bound above her head by chains and her legs were bound by rope at the ankles.

"Morning toots didja have sweet dreams?" a familiar voice said.

Harley blinked weakly and saw The Creeper watching her while resting on his feet bent down that usual cheesy grin on his face "YOU AGAIN! Can't you just take NO for a god damn answer!" she raged angrily and tried to get up then realized she was tied up.

"Ah ah ah cutie pie we're gonna have some fun" The Creeper chuckled and revealed a pair of scissors from behind his back.

Harley panicked since he was such a loon he would most likely hurt her or even chop of her hair even by accident "What the hell are you gonna do with those?" she snapped angrily.

The Creeper chuckled grabbing her costume and cut a slice of the left upper thigh of her leg and then the lower calf of her right, an area near her groin and one across her stomach and then a large one across her chest so her cleavage flashed.

Harley's face turned red under the white clown make-up and she went quiet for a while then she screamed loudly at the top of her lungs.

"What's up cutie don't ya like what I've done I think it makes you look even better it shows off all your best bits" he growled eyeing her up and down.

"YOU FUCKING PERV!" Harley raged feeling ashamed as well as furious and embarrassed "Only my Puddin is allowed to see my body or tear my costume" she snapped bitterly.

"Well I must be one lucky guy then" The Creeper chuckled licking her face.

Harley cringed as he did so hating every minute "Don't ya know how to keep your hands to yourself BOZO!" she snapped.

"How can I when such a beauty is sitting in front of me?!" The Creeper chuckled grinning widely. He rubbed his chin and eyed her up and down for a while.

"Oh great what's he up to now?" Harley grumbled hating the situation she was in.

"Y'know toots that make-up is real cute..." he said grinning "...But I wanna see the babe underneath" he said and brought forward a bucket of water and a sponge plus a towel.

Harley froze; only her Puddin had seen her without make-up when they were alone in the bedroom and that was a iron clap rule to let another look upon her cute cherub face was a CRIME in The Joker's books. She began to wriggle backwards "No...NO back off Creepo!" she snapped fiercely.

The Creeper came forward his grin getting wider "C'mon sugar show daddy your pretty face" he chuckled and then yanked at her mask.

For the first time in her life Harley actually felt FEAR towards The Creeper who was known to The Joker as Tarzan of Gotham city.

**_At Joker's hideout_**

The Joker was busy going over blueprints about his next plan. He was enjoying the peace and quiet and yet was concerned about the fact that Harley had not yet diligently returned as per usual.

Suddenly the phone rang and he picked it up "Hello?" he said crossly.

_"Joker its Ivy" _a voice said from down the phone she sounded concerned and pissed off.

The Joker chuckled "Oh the weed, How's it going in prison red?" he sniggered to which he heard pissed off muttering.

_"Very funny clown anyway it's Harley she's in trouble!" _Ivy said sternly down the phone.

The Joker became more serious but still Joked around "What about Harley I mean she's always in trouble. Hell the dumb bitch can't do a thing right unless it's a blowjob" he said hollering with laughter at the end.

_"Would you SHUT UP!" _Ivy raged angrily _"Some freak called The Creeper has abducted Harley and he MEANS business"_.

The Joker stopped laughing his eyes becoming dark "What of The Creeper what's he done now?" he asked since he knew what The Creeper tended to act like around Harley he was like a dog in heat.

Ivy took a deep breath _"All I know is he plans on making Harley his woman and by ANY means necessary" she said to which the phone line went dead._

The Joker started breathing close to hyperventilating his eyes dark and filled with rage "NOBODY touches MY things" he snarled and stormed out of the office and went to his car angrily.

**_Meanwhile_**

Harley coughed and spluttered then glared at The Creeper "YOU ASSHOLE I NEARLY DROWNED!" she screamed angrily. He had just dunked her head in the bucket and washed off the make-up so she could barely breath so she was panting like mad and accidentally made the rips in her costume bigger ESPECIALLY the one on her chest.

"Now now baby settle down like a good girl" The Creeper teased and wiped her face with the towel so hard she swore she would have towel burns for weeks at least her Puddin was gentle. "HELLO MAMA!" The Creeper whistled afterward admiring his work.

Harley Quinn was now a small fragment of Harleen Quinzelle again. Those soft red lips; Her cute peachy face had been revealed again with those sweet rosy cheeks and big blue eyes that shone like the ocean "YOUR GONNA PAY YOU FREAK!" Harley spat viciously.

"Cute face babes why hide it and if your face is THIS pretty then let's see the rest" he said yanking off her hat to reveal her two bunches either side but looked disappointed "Hmm not bad but needs a change" he said and roughly yanked out the bunches so hear long blonde hair fell to her shoulders.

Harley yanked at the chains but to no avail they were bound so stupidly confused and all over the place in knots that she couldn't break loose and they were digging into her wrists making them red and sore.

Suddenly they heard a car pull up outside and The Creeper smiled "Aw Mr. Happy arrived to spoil the fun but no worries toots I won't let him find ya" he said shoving a gag on her to keep her quiet while Harley muffled angry threats and cursing at him. The Creeper slammed the door to the room she was bound it and locked the door and threw the key out the window chuckling and went to face the Joker.

**_In Hallway_**

The Joker walked down the hallway angrily and kicked down the door of Jack Rider furiously.

The Creeper was stood in a mess that was once the living room a huge smile on his face "Well if it aint Mr. Happy".

The Joker glared at the yellow lunatic "Ok freak where's HARLEY?!" she said darkly.

"Oh you mean sugar cakes she's hiding right now Y'know happy face she looks real CUTE without a mask and that white paint" he chuckled smirking.

The Joker froze his eyes went even darker and a frown appeared on his face worse than any he had worn before flashing his white teeth. He pulled a gun from his waistcoat "NOBODY touches MY belongings!" he snarled and shit at The Creeper who dodged the bullets until The Joker sprayed acid at him burning him then kicked him out of the window.

The Joker watched him fall then went to search for Harley "HARLEY? Harley answer me HARLEY?!" he yelled loudly.

The sound of rattling chains came from a room so The Joker had a suspicion that Harley was in there and he kicked the door down and was both enraged and stunned at the state Harley was in.

Her costume was torn in many places ESPECIALLY her bust flashing the J sign he had placed on her chest as a mark that she was HIS. Her hair was slightly messy and loose and fell to her shoulders. Her face was unpainted and she was the old Harleen again before he tainted her but her blue eyes were red underneath obviously from crying and she had a gag over her mouth.

"Oh Harls you poor thing" he said gently and pulled the gag from her mouth quickly.

"PUDDIN YOU CAME!" she sobbed tearfully feeling ashamed at her attire.

"Of course I did Pooh your my precious girl after all" he said yanking at the chains until part of the ceiling collapsed causing her to be freed but it took a while for her hands to be freed. He checked her wrists which had bled through the material due to the tightness and her struggling making him angrier.

The Joker felt both rage and guilt that this had happened and held her close to him "Your safe now Harley daddy's here" he said stroking her hair.

"OH PUDDIN I WAS SO SCARED!" she wept clinging to him feeling safe at last.

**_at hideout_**

Harley rubbed her bandaged wrists gently admiring The Joker's handy work. She felt touched at how much he cared about her. She was lying on their bed wearing a white blouse and black lace panties but no bra.

The Joker leaned on the doorway looking concerned "Still in pain Pooh?" he asked gently.

Harley nodded "Yeah but they'll heal Mistah-J they always do" she said smiling sadly.

"I let the weed know your safe again. You poor mite that creep really did a job on you this time" he said feeling guilty that he wasn't there to keep her safe.

Harley gestured for The Joker to come closer with her index finger to which he did and sat on the edge of the bed "I'm glad you came Puddin I never want anyone else but YOU" she said lovingly hugging him tightly.

The Joker was stunned but hugged her back "Your MY girl Harley there's no way in HELL I would let that moron have you" he said enjoying her warmth.

The pair sat there on the bed enjoying the embrace of each other and the warmth and safety they felt in each others arms


	4. C4: Only guy for me

Harley was walking down the street casually whistling a cheery tune. She was on her way home with the grocery shopping after hitting the store since it had been the discount sale.

"I wonder if Mistah-J will like what I got for him" She said peering into the bag. She had bought him a green and Purple diamond checked tie and a new switchblade since his old one was getting rusty.

She had gotten herself a bunch of material and thread plus some casual outfits to combine into new ones. Her regular shirts and trousers seemed to boring and she wanted to be a bit bolder and more dangerous.

As for Bud and Lou she had gotten them some bones and new red collars with spikes on. Their usual red leather ones were getting won and she had attached new tags and everything.

"Hey baby wanna go get a drink with me?" A sly yet playful voice said from behind her.

Harley turned behind her to see a tall man in his mid 20's ogling at her. She frowned crossly she didn't mind being called pretty but the only one allowed to give her pet names we Ivy or Mistah-J.

He peered at her his eyes filled with lust "Quite the looker aint ya" he said tilting back her head.

"Geez what an asshole and he smells like booze" Harley thought to herself.

He then took her free hand and began pulling her "C'mon I'll show you good time" the guy said cheekily.

Harley frowned crossly first he started flirting with her without her permission and now he was trying to get into her pants!

**_Harley's inner monologue_**

_"What's with this asshole? I already said NO and besides Mistah-J is waiting for me and I aint no cheater! Hmmm perhaps I outta kick him in the nuts"_

**_now_**

Harley smiled at him seductively "Sure I'd love to but first close your eyes" she said cheekily.

The guy closed his eyes and she could tell already from his expression he was thinking something disgusting.

"Keep still" Harley said raising her foot and then kicked him in the nuts to which he fell to his knee's moaning.

"Nngh...Oh god...my nuts...Jesus lady what the hell was that for?!" The guy grumbled crossly.

Harley frowned at him "Serves you right jerk!" She said angrily and flipped him the finger "I'm taken and the guy I'm with is 30 times better than your ugly mug!" she snapped and then turned away angrily.

**_at home_**

Joker was watching TV and was awaiting Harley to come home. Despite enjoying cartoons he was tired of watching reruns of old episodes.

Bud and Lou were sat beside his chair whimpering sadly for Harley. He reached down and ruffled their manes "Sorry boys but you'll have to wait a bit longer".

Suddenly the door opened to which Bud and Lou perked up and ran towards her laughing happily.

"Hi babies didja miss mama?" she said lovingly to which they licked her face and cackled gleefully. She looked up and saw Joker coming so she straightened up and dusted herself off "Ok babies mummy will give you your presents later" she said gently.

"I'd do it now Pooh or they'll just pester more" Joker suggested smiling fondly at her.

"Ok Puddin whatever you say" Harley said and fastened their new collars around their necks after removing their old ones.

"Nice one Harls their old ones were getting shabby" Joker said impressed by her initiative.

"Yeah and they looked better don't you think" She said as they showed him their spiked collars.

Joker smiled "Absolutely Harls and I love the spikes very dangerous" he said petting Bud and Lou.

Harley gazed lovingly at him with her big blue eyes. He was so handsome far better than that drunken jerk who had hit on her. She pulled a 2 large bones from her bag "Go play babies mummy wants some alone time with her Puddin" she said and threw them far away to which the Hyena's raced after them.

Joker smiled at her lovingly and opened his arms wide "C'mere pooh".

Harley squealed happily and ran into his arms still clinging to the bag. She wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly. He was the only man she would ever need and nobody else could EVER change her mind.

"So what did you get me pooh?" he said ruffling her hair playfully.

"Oh yeah your presents" Harley said snapping out of her dreamy state. First she pulled out his new tie "I know you like purple and green so I got you something that includes both" she said fondly.

Joker was impressed "Nice one Harls...very snazzy" he said peering at it. Usually her taste was pretty bad but this time she had got it right.

"Oh and about your switchblade being broken" she said rummaging in the bag and pulled it out "I got you a replacement".

"Harley..." Joker said touched. She always seemed to know what to get him and most times using her own initiative.

Harley beamed at him batting her blue eyes. She loved to see him smile more than anything and knew what made him happy.

He noticed her bag was still full "What else you get?" he said curiously expecting make-up and shoes.

"This" She said showing him the material and thread. They were all black, red and white separately.

"You making a new suit?" Joker asked curiously.

"Kinda...I've been thinking about upgrading my outfit since my old one is kinda getting ripped and has holes in it" Harley said smiling.

Joker smiled "I see well nothing wrong with a bit of change" he said kissing her cheek.

Harley sighed happily enjoying his affection "Well Puddin I gotta get to work I'll let you get on with your schemes" she said rushing off to the bedroom.

"Sure..." Joker said looking despondent. He was pretty disappointed as he had wanted to fool around but holding off a bit would make it even better.

**_In bedroom_**

Harley left her new creations in the wardrobe but pulled out one of them to wear. She then admired herself in the mirror happily "You go girl" she chuckled. She then headed downstairs happily to get a proper welcome home from Joker.

**_In office_**

Joker was busy doodling a picture of himself and Harley having sex. Above their picture he had put all sorts of daft comments like "Oh yes...Mistah-J" coming from Harley and "That it take it all" coming from him.

Suddenly there was a gentle knock on the door "Enter" he said firmly and hid the doodle in his desk door. As Harley came in his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock "Harley..." he said impressed.

Harley was wearing her own design of a naughty schoolgirl but with major adjustments. She was wearing very little make-up except for her black lipstick and mascara. She had her usual bunches in which he loved most about her.

On her upper torso she was wearing a white blouse with the buttons undone so they flashed her cleavage. Around her neck was a black tie which was done loosely so it hung between her breasts. On her lower area she was wearing an upper thigh length red pleated mini skirt, calf length black and red checked stockings and black pumps.

"You like it...I made it myself" She said placing her hands on her hips and smiled seductively.

Joker licked his lips the entire outfit hugged her tight body and complimented her figure very well. He could feel himself getting a boner from under his tight pants just looking at her.

Harley walked slowly up to the desk and sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck "You like Puddin?" she said seductively.

Joker placed one arm around her waist and tilted her head back with his free one "Baby you look AMAZING" he said smirking.

Harley leaned towards him pressing her chest against him batting her blue eyes "Gimme some sugar baby" she teased.

Joker smirked "Don't mind if I do" he said and kissed her passionately enjoying the taste of her cherry lip gloss.

Harley moved her hands upwards running her fingers through his blackish green hair. It was so soft and smooth she loved the feel of it between her fingers.

Joker placed one arms around her back while fondling her chest with the other. He was loving the idea of Harley wearing new clothes more than ever now.

Harley pulled away smiling "Daddy?" She said playfully.

"Yes Harley-girl?" Joker said tickling her under her chin.

"Will you please spank you Harley for being SO naughty?" She said grinning deviously.

Joker grinned wickedly "How can I refuse an offer like that?".

**_15 minutes later_**

"Oh...ah...ouch...yes...harder!" Harley moaned lustfully as Joker spanked her butt with a wooden ruler. She was bent over his desk with her ass raised in the air and her panties around her knees.

"You like that baby?" Joker said spanking her harder. He could see her getting wetter the more he spanked. She was a masochist to her very core and that was what he loved most about her.

"Yes...oh...very...Mmm...ah...much...nngh...sir" Harley moaned loudly enjoying her punishment.

Joker stopped and gazed at her red bottom and smirked "Your all wet down here" he said sticking his finger inside of her making her moan. He then pulled it out and licked his finger "Mmm salty" he chuckled.

"Please...Please give me my reward daddy!" She begged pleadingly.

"Very well but only because you asked nicely" Joker said patting her head. He flipped her onto her back and spread open her legs. He began rubbing himself against her wet pussy to tease her further. He had to teach her who was in charge at all times.

"No...don't TEASE me stick it in!" Harley whined eagerly.

"You REALLY want it that badly?" he teased.

"YES! God yes!" Harley yelled loudly.

"Then ask me properly" Joker teased pinching her left nipple.

"PLEASE DADDY! POUND ME WITH YOUR ROCK HARD PENIS!" She screamed loudly.

Joker smirked "Good girl always listen to daddy" he said and thrusted himself inside of her.

Harley moaned loudly as he entered her already soaked pussy he was so big already and it felt so good.

"You like my hard cock Harls?" Joker teased.

"I love it Mistah-J!" Harley sighed pleasantly.

Joker grinned "Well enjoy it while you can coz when I'm done you won't be able to move" he sniggered.

**_25 minutes later_**

"Oh yes...oh yes... just like that...Oooh yeah!" Harley moaned lustfully as she sat atop Jokers lap moving up and down.

Joker was groping her chest and thrusting in and out of her while he sat in his chair. He was enjoying looking at Harley's aroused expression. Soon he felt a familiar feeling filling his body "Harley...I'm Cumming!" Joker yelled loudly.

Me too Puddin...OOOHHH YEAHH!" She screamed loudly as Joker filled her with his hot fluid.

**_Afterwards_**

Joker was lighting a cigarette while stroking Harley's soft blonde hair "You enjoy that Harls?".

"It was wonderful Puddin you were more aggressive than usual" She giggled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" he chuckled.

Harley wrapped her arms around his chest lovingly. No matter who tried to claim her she would always belong to Joker in body, mind and soul.

"Something wrong sweets?" Joker asked curiously.

Harley shook her head "Nothing at all Mistah-J I was just thinking about how much I love ya is all" She sighed happily

"Me too Harls" Joker said and hugged her back tightly.

**_Harley inner monologue_**

_"Batman and all them others can say what they want about Mistah-J but he's mine and I'll continue to love him forever"._


End file.
